Everything's Changed
by forsaken2003
Summary: Willow has done a spell now Spike and Xander are bound together. What trails will they face?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Everything's Changed 1/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Willow has done a spell now Spike and Xander are bound together. What trails will they face?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes  
Prompt #272 from Tamingthemuse- Bound

Note: This is my first WIP story I have no idea where it is going or how regularly it will be updated. I'm hoping for once a week with tamingthemuse so fingers crossed! =)

"What the fuck do you mean we're bound together?" Spike bellowed.

Willow hid behind Buffy. "I was doing a spell and I guess it sort of backfired."

"How long? A couple days? Weeks?" Xander asked hopefully.

"Um… sort of…eternity," Willow replied. "Or if Spike dies. But then you die with him."

Xander stumbled back, bumping into Spike who shoved him away. "That could be decades! Centuries! Hell that could be tomorrow! What the fuck were you doing with a spell like this, Willow?"

Willow nodded. "I found it and it sounded interesting. Binding two people or things together. I thought I could do it with Miss Kitty Fantastico and that stray cat that's been hanging around. They seem to like each other so…"

"Wait a minute." Xander held his hands up. "So now I have Spike in my life for the rest of his unlife because you wanted your fucking cat to have a life companion?!"

Buffy decided to butt in. "Come on, Xan. It was an accident. It's not like Willow did this on purpose."

"Yeah? Well how the hell would you feel if you were stuck with Spike?" Xander shot back. He watched as a big shudder ran through Buffy's body. "Exactly!"

"Oi! I'm the one that's traumatized!" Spike decided to rejoin the conversation. "I'm stuck to a fucking Scooby!" He pointed a finger at Willow. "You better pray I never get this chip out because you've officially moved to the top of my kill list!"

"Oh no!" Xander waved his hands. "Death is not good enough! No this deserves something much worse." He turned to Willow with narrow eyes. "I'm telling Giles on you!"

Willow gasped and paled. "B-but it was an accident!"

"And how many 'accidents' have you had? How many times has Giles told you not to use magic without him to supervise?" Xander asked. "You've gone way too far this time. Do you grasp what exactly you've done?"

"You won't die! Isn't that good?" Willow asked. "That's good right?" She looked to Buffy for support. "Sure, you may be stuck with Spike but after a few years I'm sure you'll get along like two peas in a pod."

Xander shook his head at how naïve Willow was. "Yeah and what's the point of living forever if I have to watch everyone I love die around me?" He backed away when Willow walked closer wanting to give him a hug. "Don't. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to touch you and I sure as hell don't want to look at you right now." He turned and walked away ignoring Willow's and Buffy's demands to come back.

Spike grinned. The boy had balls. Who knew? At least he wouldn't be stuck with a sniveling annoying pain in the arse for the rest of eternity. "So what's the deal? Is there more to the whelp not dying? Any perks for me?"

"I don't know," Willow confessed. "I was planning on doing it for two cats who are equals. You and Xander…aren't."

"Well this is just bloody perfect!" Spike spat. "Some witch you are. Some friend you are!" He turned and left hearing Willow bawling and Buffy consoling her. Oh yeah he was still the big bad. Who was now bonded to a human. Bloody perfect!

Xander was three sheets to the wind by the time Spike found him. "I seem to be short on cash. Buy me a drink yeah?"

"Piss off," Xander muttered and finished off his beer. "This is a pity party for one. No invites, no RSVPing and no crashing."

Spike said down anyway and waved the waitress over, ordering himself a beer. He smiled when he saw Xander glaring daggers at him. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"We may be bonded together but that does not mean we have to like each other!" Xander pointed a finger at Spike. "It also doesn't mean I buy you drinks."

"Look we are stuck together and we don't know what effects this is going to have…on either of us. Right now I'm all you've got and you're all I've got," Spike said. He grabbed the bottle from the waitress and raised an eyebrow at Xander, waiting for him to pay their tab. With a sigh Xander pulled his wallet out from his back pocket and pulled out a fifty. Spike then grabbed it, handed it over to the waitress and told her to keep the change.

Xander stared at him wide eyed. "That was at least a thirty dollar tip!"

"What, she didn't deserve it? Are waiters and waitresses beneath you?" Spike asked. He twisted the lid off of his bottle and downed the liquid in one go.

"Of course not but I don't get paid for another two weeks it would be nice to not have to live off peanut butter sandwiches. I have a good job now but not that good! At least not until my six month probationary period is over," Xander babbled before shaking his head. "Like you care."

"You're right I don't care. But if it'll stop you from whining I'll pay you back," Spike said and he stood. "Now let's go back to your place," Spike said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Everything's Changed 2/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Willow has done a spell now Spike and Xander are bound together. What trails will they face?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes  
Prompt #273 from Tamingthemuse- Ink

Note: This is my first WIP story I have no idea where it is going or how regularly it will be updated. I'm hoping for once a week with tamingthemuse so fingers crossed! =)

"My place? The two of us?" Xander asked. "A world of no! Don't you think for one minute that just because Willow bound us together that we are going to…" he pointed between himself and Spike. "Not going to happen!"

Spike snorted. "Please, look at me! I could have anyone or anything in my bed. You are not in that category. I figure since we're in the same boat we might as well share a flat."

"You want to live with me?" Xander summed up. "You just want to use this as an excuse to mooch off me."

"I'll pay my way. Angel owes me some money. More than some actually and I think now is the perfect time to get it," Spike said.

It was Xander's turn to snort. "You think Angel is going to help you? Angel doesn't help anyone but Buffy and his Fang Gang."

"When he finds out what bitch witch did and that I'm stuck with you for the rest of my unlife he will feel so sorry for me. He'll probably give me more out of pity!"

"Fine, you can live with me but there is going to be a contract!" Xander declared. "In ink. And laminated. Spell bound so there can be no alterations to it."

Spike rolled his eyes. "You're going to be a fun roommate."

"Is it a deal or not?" Xander asked impatiently. His buzz was wearing off.

"Do you want to seal it with a kiss?" Spike asked, licking his lips.

Xander narrowed his eyes. "Do you want a fat lip?"

"First rule, no beating up the defenseless vampire," Spike said with a growl. "Just because you feel emasculated because of me doesn't mean you can take it out on me. It's your problem not bloody mine."

Xander scoffed and walked out smirking as he heard Spike yell "Oi" and chase after him. "I do not feel emasculated because of you but whatever makes you feel better about yourself and your impotency."

"I am not impotent!" Spike screamed in rage which sent chills down Xander's back. He had his hands in fists. "You say that again and I'll…"

"You'll what?" Xander asked and turned to look Spike. "Can't kill me." He sighed. "Look, if we are going to live together we can't keep going at each other's throats. Willow fucked up both of our lives; it's neither of our faults that we're in this situation."

Spike's jaw was clenched tight but he did nod. Images of ripping off Xander's arm and beating Willow to death with it danced through his head.

Xander decided not to push a verbal understanding. "We might as well go home. I work in the morning. You sleep on the couch and tomorrow _we _can clean out the storage room for you."

"Fine," Spike replied. "I have stuff to do. Leave the door open." He didn't wait for a response and turned leaving Xander stand on the sidewalk alone.

"My life just keeps getting better and better," Xander said to himself before he started off time. Good times were about to roll. Not!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Everything's Changed 3/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Willow has done a spell now Spike and Xander are bound together. What trails will they face?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes  
Prompt #275 from Tamingthemuse- Tranquil

Note: This is my first WIP story I have no idea where it is going or how regularly it will be updated. I'm hoping for once a week with tamingthemuse so fingers crossed! =)

The next night Xander headed to the Magic Box while Spike opted to stay behind and clean out his new room. He had no interest in seeing Willow. Spike decided that what he needed was some tranquil time and he knew if he went to the Magic Box there would be anything but.

As soon as the door was open Xander could hear Giles screaming at Willow. Obviously she thought if she confessed before Xander told Giles that he'd go lightly on her. That wasn't happening.

"You foolish girl!" Giles yelled. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Well I wanted to try this new spell and I thought Miss Kitty Fantastico and that stray would be the perfect ones…"

Giles raised his hand. "Xander is bound to Spike for eternity because you wanted to try a binding spell on a cat?"

"Um…" Willow chuckled slightly. "Kind of."

"Are you daft? Do you think this is some kind of joke?" Giles asked, his voice rising.

Buffy stepped in. "Come on, Giles. It was an accident."

Giles turned his attention to Buffy. "An accident? How many times have I forbidden her to do magic without me present? Do you both honestly think it's because I am trying to hold her back? It's because I want to stop things exactly like this from happening! This spell cannot be undone! You honestly don't even know the side effects! Did you know that if Spike gets wounded Xander will feel every moment of it? Every broken bone, every cut or stab wound Spike may receive?"

"No… but Xander can't die so it's okay!" Willow said, trying to make the situation sound not as bad as it was.

"It's okay?" Xander yelled drawing their attention to him. "Have you seen what kind of beating Spike takes when he is out fighting demons?" Xander pointed out into the streets. "Hell, what about when Buffy decides to take her aggression out on Spike? I may survive but the pain? How the hell am I supposed to live with that? I'm not the one with witchy powers or uber healing abilities I'm just the average Joe who will take days or even weeks to heal! How is that okay? What about work? You remember when I get my pay cheques to support myself? I can't be missing time because I am held up on bed rest!"

Giles walked over to Xander. "Xander, I know you are upset but you need to calm down. Where is Spike? I believe the three of us need to talk."

"He's back at my place. He's decided that it would be in both of our best interests to live together. You know 'support' each other. Let's see how well that's going to work!"

"You're letting Spike live with you? Xander don't you know he's just using this situation just to use you!" Willow said, visibly upset.

Xander stared at her. "And who put us in this situation, Wills?"

Willow ducked her head. "It was an accident."

"Yeah I get that but how about you start taking responsibility for it instead of throwing out excuses," Xander shot back.

"Xander, it's not like we can change what's happened." Buffy was sticking by Willow like always. "All we can do is deal."

"That's easy for you two to say." Xander shook his head. "I'm outta here."

Giles grabbed his arm. "No, I think it's time for Buffy to patrol. She can take Willow home. I think we need to have a discussion."

"Shouldn't we stay then?" Willow asked. She wanted to help. Of course she realized that she was partly responsible for what happened. After all Xander and Spike weren't supposed to be back at the shop until later.

"I think you've done enough damage for one lifetime," Giles said harshly. "And frankly I don't want to look at you right now."

Willow sniffled and ran out of the shop in tears.

"Harsh much, Giles?" Buffy said, annoyed. "She made a mistake. We know you made plenty when you were younger."

"Yes, I won't deny that. But I also regret the chaos I caused every day. The deaths of Randall, Philip and Diedre are on my hands," Giles said. He stood to his full height. "It would be nice if Willow accepted responsibility, considering this is her best friend we are talking about."

Buffy looked at Xander and sighed. Giles was right though she hated to have Willow feeling like she was under attack. "I'll talk to her."

"Thank you," Xander said tired of feeling like he wasn't in the room.

"Now, I think you should go," Giles said dismissing his charge. "I will see you tomorrow."

Buffy nodded and left in search of Willow.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Everything's Changed 4/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Willow has done a spell now Spike and Xander are bound together. What trails will they face?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes  
Prompt #276 from Tamingthemuse- A journey of a thousand miles starts with a quick stumble

Note: This is my first WIP story I have no idea where it is going or how regularly it will be updated. I'm hoping for once a week with tamingthemuse so fingers crossed! =)

What was the saying? A journey of a thousand miles starts with a quick stumble. Spike had dealt with a lot of shit in his unlife but being stuck with Xander fucking Harris for the rest of it, Spike didn't think he would survive. Right now the only good thing he was getting out of it was a warm place to stay instead of that cold, damp crypt he was calling home.

There was a buzzing in his head and he knew that was Xander. Xander trying to get into his head, to see all his thoughts. His fears. All right not trying to, it's not like Xander knew he was getting into Spike's head.

After Xander left to go to the Magic Box to deal with the bloody white hats Spike worked up the will to phone Angel. So here he was on the phone listening to Angel heehawing at his misfortune. Spike had never heard the pouf laugh so much.

"Are you finished bloody laughing?" Spike growled. "This isn't funny, you know!"

Angel snickered. "Oh, yes it is. Xander Harris."

"I'm going to tell him to call you grandpa," Spike threatened. The other line went silent.

"That's not funny," Angel said and Spike could see him glowering.

Spike grinned. "Oh, yes it is," he said, repeating Angel's words.

Angel sighed. "Why are you calling me? It's not like I can undo it. Nothing can undo what Willow has done."

"Know that, don't I? What I need is access to my accounts. Harris has agreed to let me stay with him and I don't need him nagging me about not helping out, yeah?" Spike explained.

"Why don't you just get your own place?" Angel asked suspiciously.

Spike sighed. "We don't know what this bond is gonna do to us and figure it's better for us to stick together."

"Did this spell fry your brain?" Angel demanded to know. "You want to live with Xander?"

"Seems like the best option for both of us. I've got no one and Xander is on the outs with his friends. Need each other I guess?" Spike fell back onto the couch and threw his arm over his eyes. "Can I have my dosh or not?"

Angel sighed. "I'll have Wes handle the paperwork. I'll open an account under William Bloody at the Sunnydale demon bank."

"Sunnydale has a demon bank?" Spike asked with interest.

"How do you think demons survive? Not all of them are killers." Angel tsked. "I'll call you when we've got it transferred." He paused. "Do you want me to come to Sunnydale?"

Spike scrunched up his face. "For what?"

"You know… moral support," Angel said awkwardly.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I can handle this on my own," Spike replied. His pride never allowed him to accept help and one day that was going to get him into more trouble than he could handle. Spike hung up the phone before Angel could say anything else. Soon they would start bonding and Spike already had a bonding experience in his near future.

Spike was dozing when Xander came up looking shaken. "What?"

"We need to talk," Xander said looking grim.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Everything's Changed 5/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Willow has done a spell now Spike and Xander are bound together. What trails will they face?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes  
Prompt #277 from Tamingthemuse- Innocence

Note: This is my first WIP story I have no idea where it is going or how regularly it will be updated. I'm hoping for once a week with tamingthemuse so fingers crossed! =)

"Talked to the watcher then, did you?" Spike asked. His body tensed. "What did he have to say?"

Xander went to the kitchen and grabbed two beers. He handed one to Spike. "First off apparently any injuries you receive I'll get them too. Vice versa, because it's not fair for only one of us to suffer right?"

"Except with me I've got speedy healing and you don't," Spike threw in. In the future Spike would have to think while in a fight. Would he care that Xander would receive his wounds? Spike loved the fight and there was no way he'd give it up. He wouldn't have even given it up for his dark princess.

"But it's not like it'll kill me so that's a plus," Xander said sarcastically.

Obviously there was a story behind that and if Spike had to guess it had something to do with Willow. For someone who was full of innocence Willow seemed to be very ignorant. How could she not see how much she had altered Xander's life? Spike's as well but he knew there was no way in hell that she would care about him. "What else?"

"Eventually I will be able to heal fast but the bond would have to be stronger," Xander said. "But that would mean we'd have to…get closer."

"As in we'd have to accept the bond and our lives together," Spike figured out.

Xander nodded. "Also we will be able to hear each other's thoughts."

"Figured that one out already. Can feel you trying to get into my head," Spike said poking his head.

"I'm not meaning to!" Xander insisted.

"I know that, you git!" Spike snarled. "It's the damn bond. Soon we'll be in each other's thoughts hearing everything that we shouldn't be allowed to."

Xander took a big gulp of his beer. "I don't want you in my head and I sure as hell don't want to be in yours! I don't even want to think about what's going on in that head of yours."

"Oh and you think I want to hear you complaining about your work and your friends? About how crappy your life is?" Spike shot back.

"Hey! My life isn't crappy. I have a good job with a nice apartment and a car that is almost completely paid off. I have good friends… that I'm not talking to right now but I know we'll work things out. We always do. I help save the world. And now I'll be able to do more!"

Spike raised an eyebrow. "And how are you going to do that?"

"I'll get stronger… again when…if our bond grows," Xander explained.

Spike snorted. "Then I guess you're bloody screwed because there is no way we are getting closer." He pointed between himself and Xander.

Xander shrugged. "I guess you don't want what you'd get in return then."

"What? What would I get?" Spike demanded to know.

Xander let out a loud jaw-cracking yawn. "Mmm… sleepy. I think it's bed time. Got to work in the morning, you know. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"You little piss-ant! Tell me!" Spike growled.

Xander raised an eyebrow. "Now that isn't nice. I think you should take a time out and I'll tell you tomorrow." He made his way to his bedroom. "Sweet dreams."

"Wanker," Spike muttered to himself and stormed out into the night to kill something.

It was Spike's lucky night. There seemed to be a fledge convention going on in an alley. They had a couple of girls trapped.

"Oi," Spike called out gaining their attention. "Leave the birds alone, yeah?"

"Fuck off," one growled at Spike. "Keep moving or we'll have you for dessert."

One of the girls whimpered as a vampire sank his teeth into her neck. Her friend screamed bloody murder.

Spike had a field day beating them all to a bloody pulp. He received some blows as well to his ribs and face but he didn't care, he was having the time of his unlife. When the last of the vampires ashes' floated to the ground Spike looked at the girls who were huddled together. The one girl's neck was bleeding.

"What the bloody hell were you two thinking?" Spike started on a rampage. "Are you a bunch of fucking morons?"

"Hey!" The uninjured one yelled. "How the hell were we supposed to know they were going to kill us? We were just looking for a bit of fun." She tried defending herself and her friend.

"Fun? FUN? You are bloody idiots!" Spike yelled back. "A group of guys asks you to go into a dark and secluded alley and you think nothing of it? Don't tell me you're so blind and don't know what's going on in this town."

The girls squirmed a little. Of course they knew about Sunnydale's reputation. But that didn't mean they couldn't have fun, right? "You still didn't have to be a dick about it," she muttered.

Spike rolled his eyes. He should have waited until the vampires were done and then dusted them. "Just get your friend home. She'll be fine. Next time I see you and you've got vampires breathing down your necks don't expect me to help." He turned away. Before he made it out of the alley an empty can smacked him in the back of the head.

"Asshole!" The girls stormed past him, the injured girl leaning against her friend.

"How about a thank you?" Spike asked, rubbing the back of his head. Humans!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Everything's Changed 6/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Willow has done a spell now Spike and Xander are bound together. What trails will they face?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes  
Prompt #278 from Tamingthemuse- Rapid Eye Movement

Note: This is my first WIP story I have no idea where it is going or how regularly it will be updated. I'm hoping for once a week with tamingthemuse so fingers crossed! =)

Xander groaned when he woke up. His ribs hurt and his right eye was swollen shut. "What the…Spike," he growled. If it hadn't been for the events of the last two days that had mentally exhausted Xander he would haven't awakened at all.

Being careful as he got out bed, Xander decided to skip his daily shower and got dressed. There was no way he'd be able get in and out of the shower without hurting himself. Once he was dressed and out of his room he skipped the kitchen and bee lined it for Spike's room. Quietly he opened the door and heard Spike snoring. He stepped closer to the bed and saw that Spike was in the rapid eye movement stage of sleep. Who knew vampires had REM?

Xander glared down at Spike. If there had been a window in the room he'd have contemplated opening it and letting Spike get a little sun. But then of course Xander would get the backlash. So instead he took his old wind up clock, turned it so it would go off in a couple minutes and held it right against Spike's ear.

RING RING RING

Spike bolted up straight, his hands covering his ears. "What the fuck?!"

"You asshole! You went out and purposely got hurt just because I wouldn't tell you, your secret prize, did you?" Xander yelled, his arm wrapped around him protecting his ribs.

"What the fuck are you going on about?" Spike asked. He rubbed his hands over his face and into his hair. The night before was a bit of a blur after Spike had gone to Willy's.

Xander turned on the lamp. "I'm talking about my swollen eye and my bruised ribs, you jackass."

It clicked in Spike's mind. "Didn't do anything on purpose, you prat. Was a gang of vampires that were going after a couple of bints." Spike really looked at Xander. Damn, he looked like shit. "Guess this binding spell is the real deal, eh?"

"Thank you so much for your concern!" Xander huffed. "The only reason I let you move in here was because you said we could rely on each other." He turned and walked out of the bedroom.

Spike rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Naked. He followed Xander into the kitchen. "I wasn't thinking, all right? I was trying to be a white hat. Does it make you feel any better that one of those dozy cows threw a can at the back of my head?"

"No, but that explains the headache," Xander grumbled. "Look, Spike. I'm not telling you that you can't fight because we both know that will never happen but do you think you could be a little more careful?" he pleaded. He turned and his mouth fell open. "Clothes! Clothes now!"

"You're no fun," Spike pouted and did as Xander requested. He came back several minutes later. "Better?"

Xander let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"I suppose you're staying home then?" Spike guessed.

"Nope, I've promised myself I'm not going to fuck up this job. I'll just do paper work," Xander said. "Look, I'll see you later, okay?"

Spike waved his hand in dismissal. Like he gave a piss about Xander.

Before Xander left he turned back to Spike. "Oh… and your special gift in this trapped bond?"

"Yeah?" Spike asked with mild interest. He wasn't getting his hopes up again about Xander was about to tell him.

"It's the sun," Xander said and closed the door behind him.

Spike tried to sleep but all he did was toss and turn. The sun? Was Harris just fucking with him? Getting his hopes up just to smash them into teeny tiny pieces? With a growl he threw the covers off and stomped from his room into the living room. Giles had the answer Spike desperately needed to know.

"Good morning, Magic Box, Rupert Giles speaking," Giles said in a friendly voice.

"Is it true?" Spike demanded.

"Spike?" Giles asked. "Is what true?"

Spike sighed. Were all humans complete morons? "About the sun. Will I be able to walk in the sun again?"

"Xander didn't tell you?" Giles asked with confusion.

"Would I be asking if he didn't?" Spike snapped. "Is it true?"

"Yes. Once the bond is strong enough you'll be able to walk in the sun again," Giles confirmed. "But that isn't possible right now, you two aren't close enough yet."

Spike felt lightheaded. The sun. "Who else knows about this?"

"Just you, Xander and myself," Giles said. "I believe it is no one else's business. Not that it is my business but as a watcher I've learned about vampire/human bonds. They are very rare."

"Thank you," Spike said and didn't that hurt. "You won't tell the others will you?"

"As I said it is no one's business," Giles repeated. There was a click and Spike was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Everything's Changed 7/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Willow has done a spell now Spike and Xander are bound together. What trails will they face?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes  
Prompt #279 from Tamingthemuse- Rabble-Rouser

Note: This is my first WIP story I have no idea where it is going or how regularly it will be updated. I'm hoping for once a week with tamingthemuse so fingers crossed! =)

Note 2: I am pretty sure I didn't use Rabble-Rouser correctly. Sorry!

Buffy, Willow and Giles hadn't seen nor heard from Xander or Spike in over a week. Willow had tried multiple times to talk to Xander but he wasn't answering his phone and it seemed that he changed the locks on his apartment door because her key didn't work anymore. Obviously Xander was being a bit of a drama queen in all of this. So when Xander and Spike walked into the Magic Box, Willow immediately rushed over to Xander.

"Xander! Oh my goddess I was so afraid something happened to you!" Willow threw her arms around Xander's neck.

"Willow…" Giles said cautiously. Of course he was ignored.

Xander had to literally pry Willow off of him. "Willow."

"Come on, Xan. You can't still be mad!" Willow whined.

"I can't?" Xander asked. He turned to Spike who was picking at his chipped nail polish. Xander hated when he did that, it drove him up the fucking wall. "What about you, Spike? Are you done being mad?"

Spike raised his eyebrow but refrained from commenting. He went back to his nails.

Willow huffed. "I'm really sorry! I know what I did was bad. I'm a bad Willow. Very bad!"

"That doesn't let you off the hook. Look, the only reason I'm here is because I know I've been slacking on patrol and Spike's always ready for some action," Xander said. "So are we ready for patrol or what?"

Spike hid a smirk. He was sure Xander would break after a week and go running back to his gang. Did he actually feel pride for Xander Harris? A visible shudder ran through his body.

"Yes, Buffy and Willow were just about to head out," Giles informed him.

"Great!" Xander had missed patrolling. His ribs were finally healed.

Willow grabbed Xander's arm. "Me and Xander will patrol together while Buffy and Spike patrol together."

"Don't think so, Red. If the boy is going patrolling with anyone it's going to be me," Spike growled.

Willow scowled. "That's not fair! I haven't seen in him over a week! You get to see him every day. Besides, who made you keeper of Xander?"

"Um… that would have been you, Wills," Buffy said uncomfortably.

"Nuh uh! I didn't make Xander Spike's property!" Willow argued.

Spike narrowed his eyes. "The hell you didn't! I need to make sure the boy stays safe. Any injuries he gets, I get too remember?"

"Nice to see you're doing it out of the goodness of your heart," Willow spat. She still had a grip on Xander's arm. "You don't care about him!"

"Maybe not, but I can protect him a lot better than you. You are lucky I have my chip because you've moved to the top of my kill list! You've ruined Xander's life and with that you've ruined my life! I've got to play it bloody safe or the brat will nag me. And I got a bloody paper cut the other day because of that idiot!"

Buffy pulled out her stake on instinct. "You threaten my friend again and I'll dust you so fast!"

"Spike, stop being a rabble-rouser!" Xander scolded. Everyone stared at him in shock. "What? I know words that are bigger than one syllable!"

"Yes, of course. How many times do I have to remind you that you cannot harm Spike?" Giles said, clearly annoyed.

Buffy put her stake away. "Tell him to stop threatening Willow then!"

"Everyone just go!" Giles stormed into the storage room. Today was one of those days that he wished he'd gone back to England.

Willow turned back to Xander. "Please, Xander? Can't we just talk?"

Xander sighed. "Spike, why don't you go with Buffy? Or by yourself cause I know you can handle yourself," he tossed out quickly when Spike shot him a look.

"If I feel a twinge of pain I'll break those stupid collector plates!" Spike threatened and stomped out of the shop.

"Xan, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I should have stood up for you." Buffy looked truly ashamed. "I hope you can forgive me for being an idiot."

Xander smiled. "I understand, Buff. You're protective girl and you didn't like seeing Willow being attacked. But I need you to be supporto-girl of me now."

"I'll try my best, I swear," Buffy said and pulled Xander into a bear hug. She whispered in Xander's ear. "She's trying, Xan. She does feel bad but you've got to give a little too. You've been friends too long for it to end now." She pulled back. "I'm gonna go."

Willow and Xander watched Buffy walk out, leaving them to talk. Xander looked at Willow. "All right, Willow. Let's talk."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Everything's Changed 8/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Willow has done a spell now Spike and Xander are bound together. What trails will they face?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd  
Prompt #324 from Tamingthemuse- Maelstrom

Note: This is my first WIP story I have no idea where it is going or how regularly it will be updated. I'm hoping for once a week with tamingthemuse so fingers crossed! =)

Spike shouldn't be surprised. Why would anyone care about his feelings in this? After all he was only a vampire. Unfortunately for Spike he wasn't an ordinary vampire. An ordinary vampire would have dusted himself rather than wanting to be tied to a human. Apparently Spike wasn't that smart. He didn't have a death wish. So here he was stuck with a maelstrom of emotions with and of course Xander Bloody Harris and no one gave a piss.

"Hey, Spike!" Clem said with a big wave. "Whatcha doing?" They had bumped into each other outside a convenience store. Clem held a bag full of chips, pretzels and cheezies. "You weren't at the last poker game."

"Been a bit busy, mate," Spike said and he kept walking. Of course Clem trailed after him.

"Is everything okay? You never miss a game! It was a good one too! I wiped the floor with them, I won…"

Spike turned to glare at Clem. "Don't bloody care at the moment." He saw Clem frown and felt bad. Clem was the only demon that would talk to him let at alone be seen with him. "Sorry, Clem just got myself into a bit of a jam that I can't get myself out of."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Clem asked.

"Won't do anything to fix it," Spike said.

Clem shrugged. "My mom always said talking makes everything better."

Spike knew Clem wouldn't let it go. "Let's go back to my new flat then. I need a bloody drink."

Xander was tense as he walked with Willow. He'd rather be patrolling with Spike and how horrible was it to think that was the better option was to be with Spike his mortal enemy instead of his best friend.

"Xander, talk to me," Willow droned. "I said I was sorry what more do you want? Don't you think I've been punished enough? I mean Giles is beyond mad at me and has forbidden me from using any of the stuff from the Magic Box unless he is there with me. Can you believe that I'm not new to magic I've been practicing for almost three years! I've done a lot of good!"

"You've also done a lot of bad," Xander stated not falling into her pity party. "And the sad thing is you never acknowledge it you just assume the times you do get it right it wipes out the bad. I'm sorry Wills, it doesn't. Not this time."

Willow wanted to stop her foot in frustration. What more did Xander want from her? It's not like she could undo it! "Be reasonable, Xander!"

"Reasonable? You bound me to Spike! You bound Spike to me! I have no idea which one of us is more upset and you haven't even apologized to him yet."

"But… he's Spike. And it's not like he'll accept it anyway," Willow pouted. And why should she be sorry in the first place? At least now neither of them would ever be alone! She did them a favor really. A blessing in disguise! Sure they hated each other know by five or ten years down the road they'd be friends. Willow knew it.

Xander snorted. Obviously Willow didn't feel that bad if she was still acting like the victim. "Willow, until I know that you are sorry about what you did I think we should spend some time apart. Clearly you still don't understand what you've done. Now I'm going to go home, order a pizza and go to bed. Good night."

"Aren't you going to walk me home?" Willow called after him in a small voice.

"You're a big girl you can take care of yourself!"

"Woah…" Clem said leaning back against the chair in the kitchen. "And there's no way out of it?"

"Not a damn thing can be done!" Spike snarled. "The Powers That Be are punishing me. You'd think with the chip that was enough!"

Clem stuffed a handful of Cheetos into his mouth. Chewed. Swallowed before speaking again. "It could be worse."

"How the bloody hell could it be any worse?" Spike growled at his friend.

"You could be stuck with the slayer," said Clem.

Spike was able to keep the bile down. He was about to respond when a key hit the lock. He turned just as Xander walked in.

Xander stopped looked at Spike then Clem and back to Spike again. He opened his mouth to tell Spike he didn't want demons in his apartment but stopped himself. Spike needed someone to talk to and Spike was living with him now. "Hey. Sorry I didn't think we'd have company.

Spike blinked. Who was this and what did he do with Xander.

"I was going to order pizza. You guys interested?" Xander asked.

Spike blinked again.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Everything's Changed 9/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Willow has done a spell now Spike and Xander are bound together. What trials will they face?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes  
Prompt #326 from Tamingthemuse- Sixth Sense

Note: This is my first WIP story I have no idea where it is going or how regularly it will be updated. I'm hoping for once a week with tamingthemuse so fingers crossed! =)

Ever since the night Xander allowed Clem to stay for supper he and Spike came to a silent agreement and became almost friends… more like acquaintances but it was still a step in the right direction. Which is where the problem started… a new problem. Xander could hear Spike's thoughts and vice versa. It was like a sixth sense, one that gave Xander headaches.

Spike was sitting in the Magic Box waiting for Giles to hand out assignments for the evening. Not that he cared, it just made life a little more bearable when he let the watcher believe he was in charge. He looked over at Xander who was rubbing his head. Hearing each other's thoughts only started a week ago and it was hard to control it. Controlling it wasn't as hard for Spike because the Order of Aurelius had the same connection when they were close. Now his family was divided and the connection was broken.

Xander groaned and rubbed his temples as flashes of Angelus, Darla and Drusilla danced in his head. Children were murdered, women were drunk dry and men were butchered. He jumped when a cold hand touched his neck and began to massage it.

"When it gets to be too much you have to concentrate on something else or you'll never control the damn thing," Spike said softly.

"It's hard," Xander moaned as Spike dug his fingers into his flesh. It felt wonderful. "I start thinking about what you're thinking about and it gets worse."

The others stared at the two, shocked to see the interaction. Things had been better but this was the first time Spike and Xander had actually touched each other, at least willingly. Willow slumped down and crossed her arms over her chest. She knew this was her fault, that the reason her best friend and Spike became so chummy was on her but it should have been her consoling Xander, helping him fight through the pain. One day she would admit to Xander that she knew this was her fault and that she was truly sorry but not right now.

"Xander, are you sure you're up for patrolling?" Buffy asked worriedly. In a short time he had become pale and looked like he could be sick at any moment. "Maybe you should go home and get some rest. You have to work in the morning."

"I believe Buffy may be right. If you are feeling ill you won't be any use on patrol," Giles said.

Spike glared at the way Giles worded his words. It almost sounded like he was saying Xander was an inconvenience. Giles obviously saw the look and began to backpedal.

"Not that we don't appreciate your help of course but you need to look after yourself and I am sure we can all agree that we'd hate if anything happened to you." Giles rushed out.

"Nice save, Giles," Buffy muttered to him. She received a glare in return.

Xander stood and would have toppled over if Spike hadn't been there. "Yeah, I think home is a good idea. Besides, Spike has a poker game tonight I'm sure he wants to get to."

Spike snorted at how well Xander knew his schedule.

"Oh, don't forget to invite Clem over for taco night," Xander reminded him and instantly became green. "We really need to go now."

Willow opened her mouth to ask who Clem was but decided there was a chance she didn't want to know and that she would say something stupid and have Xander even madder at her than he already was. So instead she said, "Feel better, Xan."

"Thanks," Xander said and headed towards the door.

Xander fell onto his bed, not bothering to get under the covers. It seemed like too much work at this very moment. Spike had followed him in and untied Xander's shoes that Xander had been sure he had taken off at the door. "Thanks," Xander mumbled.

"How's the headache?" Spike asked.

"All right. Now it just feels like one of those organ grinder monkeys that play the cymbals. You know the ones that wear the tiny fezzes?" Xander described.

Spike chuckled at the description. "And the nausea?"

"Better," Xander said with a sigh. "I'll feel fine in the morning. I just need some sleep."

After standing up Spike stood, there awkwardly. "Do you…need anything else?" He cleared his throat. "I'd hate to come home and find you unconscious on the kitchen floor."

Xander laughed and then moaned. "No, I'm good. I just need sleep and some quiet."

"All right then. I'm late for the poker game." Spike made his way to the door and stopped. He looked over his shoulder. "Feel better." And he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Everything's Changed 10/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Willow has done a spell now Spike and Xander are bound together. What trials will they face?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes

Prompt #327 from Tamingthemuse- Rough

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

It had been rough but Xander was finally able to block out most of Spike's thoughts. Every once in a while one would slip past but he was getting a hang of dealing with them. Spike was also glad Xander was getting a hold of it because he was having a hard time not thinking of stuff he didn't want Xander knowing about. Especially his human life and the early years as a vampire.

"Ah Xander, Spike. I'm glad you're here," Giles said with a smile as they walked into the Magic Box.

"Uh oh," Xander said. "He's happy to see us. That's never good."

Spike snorted in agreement. Anytime the watcher was happy to see him that meant trouble for him.

"Now really, Xander. I'm always happy to see you," Giles replied.

"But not me, Watcher, so why don't you just tell us what you want," Spike said with narrowed eyes.

Giles cleared his throat and took his eye glasses off to clean them. Neither a good sign. "It appears there is a demon in L.A that Angel and the others are having problem dealing with. Angel phoned and asked if it were possible for us to assist them."

"What exactly does that have to do with us?" Xander asked warily.

"Well obviously Buffy can't do it. Not only because it would be awkward for her and Angel but because her responsibilities are here. Also, we need Willow in case something does happen. As for me, I am training Buffy again. So that leaves the two of you."

Xander's jaw dropped. "We have to deal with Deadboy? Giles!" His whine made Spike wince.

"Great the pouf. We just keep getting the shit end of the bloody stick," Spike moaned.

"Really, you are both acting like children," Giles scowled. He was given glares by both of them. "Look, Angel needs help and you two are the only ones who can assist him."

With a sigh of defeat Xander turned to Spike. "Look on the bright side. We get to get off the hellmouth for a couple days."

"Out of the frying pan into the bloody fire," Spike muttered.

Xander held onto the dashboard as Spike sped down the freeway towards L.A. "Spike, can you please slow down? I know I'm a fast healer now but I don't want to find out how fast from a fucking car accident!"

Spike pulled his Doc off the gas slightly. "No need to get pissy. I just want to get there so we can go home."

"I can second that but I'd like to get back there in one piece," Xander replied. He managed to pry his fingers from the dashboard.

"Sorry," Spike mumbled. "Just not looking forward to seeing Angel is all."

Xander turned his head to look at Spike. "You think he's still mad about the hot pokers?"

Spike barked out a laugh at a vision of Angel hanging from chains with pokers sticking out of his chest. Good times. "Yeah. Also I know he is going to be an ass about this bonding thing."

"Oh God… This doesn't mean I'm related to Angel now does it?" Xander felt queasy.

"No, pet, you are not related to him. You're the lucky one," Spike said.

"How about this? If he starts being an ass… okay when he starts being an ass you take a swing at him. He isn't human so it shouldn't set off the chip. The soul doesn't matter does it?" Xander questioned.

Xander wasn't the smartest person Spike had ever met but he did on occasion have good ideas. "Don't rightly know. Guess there is only one way to find out." Spike pulled over in front of a building. "Angel Investigations," Spike read aloud with a snort.

"This should be easy. In and out," Xander said sounding more confident then he felt.

"Yeah, pet, easy," Spike said and got out of the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Everything's Changed 11/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Willow has done a spell now Spike and Xander are bound together. What trials will they face?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes

Prompt #328 from Tamingthemuse- Conformity (Probably stretched the definition just a little bit)

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Note 2: it's season 2 of ATS but The Fang gang only consists of Angel, Cordelia and Wesley

When Spike and Xander walked into the hotel it was empty. "Is anyone here?" Xander asked as he set his duffel bag down. He only packed enough clothes for three days so hopefully that was enough.

"Yeah, I hear two heartbeats and I can sense the pouf," Spike said. He then bellowed. "Daddy, I'm home!"

Instantly the downstairs had three extra people. All holding weapons. "What are you doing here, Spike?" Angel growled.

Spike looked at Xander. "Guess the bloody watcher didn't call."

"Looks like," Xander said with a sigh. "If you guys are going to be assholes we'll head back to Sunnydale and you can find this new demon on your own."

"Xander?" Cordelia asked. "What are you doing here?"

Xander looked confused. "You wanted help with the new demon. We're your back up."

"I thought Buffy would come," Angel said, brooding.

"Yeah, right!" Xander snorted. "In case you forgot Sunnydale has its own problems. It trumps yours."

Angel glowered.

"I can understand why Xander is here but why is Spike?" Wesley asked.

"Spike is a good guy now," Xander said, earning him a growl. "Not willingly though. I take it Angel hasn't updated you on Sunnydale news?"

Angel crossed his arms. "I didn't think it concerned them."

"What's going on?" Cordelia demanded to know. "Someone tell me!"

"Still as feisty as ever, eh cheerleader?" Spike leered at Cordelia.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Save it, bleachy. I like my guys with a pulse."

Spike sighed when he didn't get a rise out of her. "Red did mojo beyond her control. Now me and Harris here are bound together. We're stuck together until the day I dust."

Wesley dropped his stake on the floor. "You're bound? How long? You don't hear about vampires being bound to humans very often. Especially unwillingly."

"Yeah, it's fascinating," Spike said sarcastically. "We're having a blast with it."

Wesley frowned at the response.

"We're tired," Xander said apologetically. "Think we could see our rooms?"

"I'll show you," Angel said, taking charge as always. "Wes, Cordy why don't you take the night off and we'll start fresh in the morning. Now that we have… help we'll be able to track this demon and kill it before it hurts anyone else."

Wesley grabbed his jacket and made a hasty retreat. He'd never met Spike but as a watcher he'd heard plenty of stories about him. And even though he knew about the chip, word got around. Without Angel saying a thing he still didn't trust the vampire.

Cordelia grabbed Xander and hugged him. She pulled away when Spike growled at her. "Can it, Spike."

Another growl rumbled in Spike's chest. He didn't know why but he suddenly became protective of the boy. Even though he knew Cordelia wouldn't hurt him he couldn't help it. Bloody bond!

"It's good to see you, Xander," Cordelia said ignoring the growls still coming from Spike. "I've missed you."

Xander smiled. "I've missed you too. Looks like LA has agreed with you."

Cordelia smiled back. "Yeah, who'd have thought I'd be happy basically being poor and working for a broody vampire? Also, you know, being a seer. Exhausting work but we help a lot of people."

"A seer? We have to get together before we leave because I have to know that story," Xander said, intrigued.

"Cordelia, we'll see you tomorrow," Angel said, leaving no room for argument. He didn't want to think of Doyle.

Taking the hint Cordelia waved and made her way out. Maybe Dennis would play a game of cards with her.

"You sure know how to clear a room, Peaches," Spike said with a smirk.

Angel ignored the jab and began walking up the stairs. "You're on floor three, rooms 315 and 316."

"Great! I am beat!" Xander said. He hefted he duffel bag over his shoulder.

Spike took room 315, leaving Xander with 316.

"They're nothing fancy. The hotel is old so the rooms have the exact same décor," Angel explained.

Spike rolled his eyes. Like either Xander or himself cared about the conformity of the rooms. As long as there were drapes and beds who cared. "I just want to get settled. The boy's tired and there are still a couple hours left until sunrise for me to out and drink."

"It's been a while since I've gone out. I think I might join you," Angel said.

Bugger, Spike thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Everything's Changed 12/?

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Willow has done a spell now Spike and Xander are bound together. What trials will they face?

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #330 from Tamingthemuse- Caught

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

When Angel told Spike he knew a demon bar nearby Spike was so excited that when they got there he hadn't caught that something was wrong with this place when Angel handed over his stake. Spike hadn't brought one because at a bar there was always plenty of wood that could be used as a weapon. No one could tell him he wasn't resourceful!

It wasn't until he saw a Chaos demon and Fyarl demon that Spike knew something wasn't right.

"What the hell is this, Angelus?" Spike glowered.

"It's a demon bar called Caritas. There's no fighting here." Angel answered. "And don't call me Angelus."

A green demon with red eyes approached them. "Angel cakes! I wasn't expecting you. Where is your entourage?"

"Lorne," Angel greeted. "I gave them the night off," Angel replied. "It's just me and Spike."

"Spike? Ah yes your great grand childe." Lorne looked Spike over. "Aren't you delicious?"

Spike raised his eyebrow. "Sorry, mate not into dating demons out of my species."

Lorne laughed loudly. "Oh, Angel cakes I like him. Come on, boys. I've got a table right up front. Best seats in the house." He led the way.

The said Chaos and Fyarl were on stage singing Spice Girls song 'Say You'll Be There'.

"This is bloody embarrassing," Spike moaned after giving his order to Lorne. "Demons do not do karaoke."

Angel snorted. "No, they just go to poetry readings."

Spike glowered but didn't reply. "You do know I was hoping to have a drink in peace."

"I figured we could talk about the demon," Angel said unconvincingly.

Lorne sent over a waiter to give them their drinks.

"Bullshit, peaches. If you had wanted to talk about the demon you wouldn't have sent your merry men home," Spike said calling Angel out.

"Fine. I wanted to talk to you about Xander," Angel said truthfully. "About the bond."

Spike downed his shot of whiskey before opening his beer. "Didn't we talk about this already?"

"You and Xander seem to be… closer," Angel said.

"Closer? From the full three minutes you think we are closer? We've become friends… sort of. We're getting along better anyway," Spike answered. "What's it too you?"

Angel's eyes darted from the singing demons back to Spike. "I was just thinking maybe you should stick around L.A. After the demon I mean."

"Figured you'd want me and Xander out of your town as soon as the demon is dead," Spike said. He looked at Angel suspiciously. "Why do you want us to stick around?"

"You. I want you to stick around," Angel corrected. "After the demon is dead Xander goes back to Sunnydale and you stay here… with me."

Spike burst out laughing. "Are you bloody kidding me?"

Angel went on the defensive. "What? I miss you okay? You're family."

Spike wasn't buying it. "Family has nothing to do with it. You want to go back to what we had before the soul."

"It would be different now," Angel said.

"What you wouldn't be a complete bastard?" Spike asked. "I can't stay."

Angel brooded. "Why not?"

"Did you forget about the bond?" Spike asked.

"Does that matter? You can still fight demons here. Be more careful so Xander doesn't suffer. Nothing will change."

Spike shook his head. "If I stay Xander will have to deal with this by himself. The others don't understand. Besides if I stay here I won't get what I want the most."

Angel looked like he would be sick. Spike did want Xander. He knew it.

When Angel didn't reply Spike continued. "The sun.

Note: So this didn't go how I thought it would. I was expecting fighting but my muse decided to go a different way!


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Everything's Changed 13/?

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Willow has done a spell now Spike and Xander are bound together. What trials will they face?

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #331 from Tamingthemuse- Wander

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

"What?" Angel asked. "The sun? Come on, Spike. I'm trying to give you your family back and you go throwing the sun in my face?" he said angrily.

"I'm not throwing anything in your face. Ask the watcher. Mine and Xander's bond is getting stronger every day. Soon I'll be able to walk in the sun. I didn't appreciate it with the Gem of Amara but now? I can have the sun for the rest of my unlife!"

Angel began to brood. It too had the Gem of Amara unlike Spike though he enjoyed every second of it until the sun set and he destroyed the ring.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Doesn't mean I can't visit every now and then. After all you'll most likely need my help again since I am the better fighter."

"Only because I taught you everything I know, boy," Angel said sounding like Angelus.

Angel and Spike wandered back into the hotel, the sun on their heels. They were laughing and hanging off one another.

"Been too long since we've done this!" Spike laughed loudly. "Course it wasn't liquor we were drinking."

Angel sobered up remembering what they were drinking back then. He straightened up and stepped away from Spike. "Cordelia and Wesley should be here soon. Maybe you should wake up Xander.

"Right," Spike said and stomped off. He knew Angel was full of it. He wanted Spike but not the Spike he knew. Not the Spike he molded. He wanted Spike to be a hero like him. Well Spike wasn't a hero. Sure he helped save the world but that was for the violence. End of story.

Before Spike could knock on the door Xander opened it surprising Spike. "Did we wake you?" Spike asked, sure that they had been loud coming in. Spike suddenly wondered why he cared.

Xander shook his head. "I haven't really slept."

Taking a good look at him Spike could see that Xander hadn't slept. "You couldn't block the connection last night could you?"

"You want to stay," Xander said quietly.

"I do… but it would never work. Me and the pouf butt heads. Always did and always will," Spike replied with a shrug. "Doesn't mean I can't come and annoy him anytime I want. Hell I can bring you along and we can do twice as much damage!"

Xander smiled and said, "Sounds like fun to me."

Spike looked over Xander's disheveled look. His hair a mess, crusted drool around his lips and he only slept in boxers. Not that Spike didn't already know that. What he hadn't notice, what he didn't pay attention to was how good Xander looked without a shirt on. With the chaotic-ness of their lives it hadn't given Spike a chance to really see Xander. Slayage was agree with Xander.

"Are you done oogling or would you like to come in?" Xander said and then slapped a hand over him mouth his eyes wide. He couldn't believe he just said that. Why did he say that?

Thrown by what Xander said Spike went with his instincts. He leered and said, "How about after we finish with this demon you show me all your goodies?" With a smile Spike turned and left Xander blushing.

"Alright so what do you know about this bloody demon?" Spike asked as he sipped on a mug of pigs' blood. He grimaced at the taste. Over a year of drinking the stuff and he still wasn't used to it.

"We know the name of the demon but we can't find any information on it. Even with Angel's knowledge. We also know how it's killing the victims," Wesley stated.

"Wes, I think they'd like to know the name and how the demon is killing," Cordelia said. She was filing her nails. After all she knew the details.

Wesley blushed. "Of course. We are dealing with an Axos and it kills…" he was cut off by Xander.

"An axe?" Xander guessed. Everyone looked at him surprised that he knew that information. "Well axe was in the name."

"Yes, that is correct, Xander," Wesley said. "The only thing is we don't know why it kills with an axe."

"The Initiative," Spike said. "We I was captured I saw a demon I didn't know. They cut off his left hand and replaced it with an axe."

Angel frowned. "Why would they do that? Wouldn't they trying to make demons less of a threat?"

"Professor Walsh was insane. Adam was far from innocent," Xander answered. "The question is how did it escape the Initiative? There was that huge war we almost didn't get out of."

"I'm sure there were a few demons that were able to escape that night," Spike answered.

"Well it's nice to know why this thing kills with an axe but still doesn't help with where it's stay or how to kill it," Cordelia said looking up from her nails. Next payday she would go get a real manicure.

Spike huffed. "If you'd let me finish you'd know that they would spray him with water every half hour. It had gills."

"So it must live by water," Wesley concluded. He pulled open the drawer of his desk and grabbed a map. Doing a quick look over his finger slammed down on a particular spot. "I say we look at Echo Lake."

"We have a starting point," Angel said. "Tonight we bring out the artillery. Cordelia you've gotten better at the crossbow, Wesley on the fire launcher."

Spike eyes widened. "Fire launcher? I'm not standing anywhere near him!"

Angel didn't reply. He trusted Wesley. "Spike you have your choice of swords and I'll use my strength."

Spike didn't even bother correcting Angel he was just as strong as him.

"What about me?" Xander asked.

Angel and Wesley shared a look as if trying to figure something for Xander to do. More accurately to stay out of their way. They didn't need him getting in the way.

When the silence went on too long Xander became defensive. "Hey! I'll have you know I can fight demons! Better than Wesley or Cordelia!"

"I take offense to that!" Wesley said.

"Who screamed like a little bitch when Balthazar kidnapped you and Giles?" Xander seethed. He turned to Angel. "You don't trust me and I don't trust you but you asked for help and you're bloody well going to take it!"

Everyone stared at Xander. "Did you just channel Spike?" Cordelia asked.

Xander looked bashful. "We've been hanging out a lot. I'm going and that's final!"

Angel sighed unnecessarily. "Fine, Spike take him into the training room and show him some moves. I'm not going to have Buffy nagging me because Harris got hurt."

Spike dragged Xander away stopping him from going after Angel.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Everything's Changed 14/?

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Willow has done a spell now Spike and Xander are bound together. What trials will they face?

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #337 from Tamingthemuse- Vibrant

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

All in all the Axos didn't end up being that hard to find. Wesley had been right when he suggested Echo Lake. They still hadn't found a way to kill it but with Angel's suggest of different weapons they should be covered. Xander was also a little more confident with the sword thanks to Spike.

Xander grabbed hold of Spike's duster causing him to stop. "Be careful."

Spike turned to look at Xander. "I will." He placed a hand on Xander's cheek surprising them both. "I won't let you get hurt. Not because of me."

"That's not what I meant. Keep yourself safe," Xander replied.

"Careful there, Xander. Someone might think you actually care about me," Spike said with a smirk.

Xander turned serious. "I do. It's really weird but I do," he said. He then gently pushed Spike. "We've got a demon to kill."

With a nod Spike pulled out his sword and with a battle cry charged at the Axos.

Angel rolled his eyes after all these years Spike was still noisy in an attack. "Come on, we can't let Spike have all the fun."

Fun? Xander snorted and took hold of his own sword.

"I'm all for fun," Cordelia said as she loaded her crossbow. She zeroed in on the Axos making sure everyone was out of her way a shot.

The arrow shot throw the demons shoulder causing it to howl in pain. The Axos became vibrant with anger. It went to charge at Cordelia but was stopped but Spike and Angel allowing Cordelia time to reload. Its axe and Spike's sword clanked against one another.

Xander and Wesley stood on opposite sides of the fight neither having an opening to join in. All they could do was be ready in case they were needed.

Angel and Spike were on winning ground. The Axos would swing his axe at one of them leaving the other to attack his vulnerable side.

Just when Angel was ready for the kill shot the Axos knocked him in the side of the head with the blunt end of his axe. Angel was tossed ten feet and left dazed with blood trickling down his temple.

The Axos then grabbed ahold of Spike as he brought the axe over his head.

Xander's eyes widened. "Get ready," he said to Wesley and rushed at Spike.

Before the axe had a chance to swing down Xander tackled Spike out of the way landing hard on him. Xander could feel the heat of the fire launcher on his back side.

Spike stared up at Xander with wide blue eyes and all Xander could do was stare back.

Xander didn't feel when the fire stopped and he didn't hear the others calling out to them. "You okay?" Xander whispered.

Spike couldn't do anything except nod. Slowly he raised his hand and brushed it across Xander's cheek. He then raised his head, his lips parted slightly. Two sets of lips grazed each other before the fog settled and the noise of the others clouded their senses.

"What were you thinking?" Angel demanded to know as he lifted Xander up off Spike. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Except for the fact that I can't. Spike on the other hand can. I didn't see the big hero making a move to help him," Xander shot back.

Angel went to defend himself but Spike put himself between them. "Enough with the bloody fighting."

"Spike is right," Wesley said. "We should be happy we have come out unscathed."

"You're right," Angel replied though he still didn't look happy. Spike was his family he should have been the one to save him.

Xander turned back to Spike and his lips tingled. "Looks like we can head back to Sunnydale tomorrow."

"Looks, like," Spike replied.

"You don't have to leave so soon," Angel interjected. "A few more days won't hurt."

Spike snorted. "You've been off the hellmouth too long if you think that." He watched as Angel brooded. "We're only a phone call away if you need us again."

Angel nodded. "Let's get back to the hotel."

"Great, I have a bubble bath with my name on it," Cordelia said shouldering her crossbow. She led the others to the car.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Everything's Changed 15/?

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Willow has done a spell now Spike and Xander are bound together. What trials will they face?

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt # 338 from Tamingthemuse- Double Down

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

The ride back to Sunnydale was a quiet one. Neither Spike nor Xander really knew what to say. Though both their thoughts were on the same thing. Their kiss or at least the start of a kiss before they were interrupted, if they hadn't been who knows what would have happened.

With a sigh Spike realized that if they were going to talk about it, it would have to be him that started the conversation. So he decided to double down and tell Xander how he feels even though he was confused and scared about his feelings. "About the kiss…"

Xander interrupted. "You don't have to say anything, Spike. It was in the heat of the moment. I know that vampires get a high from a fight and I just happened to be the one there at the time," Xander replied not wanting to admit that the kiss stirred something in him. Though if he were honest something was already stirring in him when it came to Spike. He didn't know when or why and that scared Xander.

"You're right about the high after a fight but I can tell you this I wouldn't have wanted to kiss anyone there but you." Spike decided to come clean.

"Really?" Xander asked perking up. He wasn't expecting Spike to say that.

Spike looked at Xander from the corner of his eye. "Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. Not known for saying things just to make people feel better now am I?"

"That's true." Slowly Xander began to smile. "So what exactly does this mean?"

"Beats the hell out of me, pet," Spike answered truthfully.

They went back to not talking both trying to figure out exactly what they wanted from each other. They both decided that whatever was going on between them didn't need to turn into something serious, at least not this quickly. After all it wasn't like either of them were going anywhere anytime soon.

The first stop Spike and Xander made when they returned to Sunnydale was to drop by the Magic Box. Giles had phoned them thirty minutes ago telling them something important came up and it needed to be discussed right away. It didn't matter that it was almost midnight.

"Giles, what's so important that couldn't wait until tomorrow? Some of us could use forty winks," Xander said as soon as he pushed open the door. He looked around and saw Giles drinking scotch and Buffy hugging Willow while rubbing her back. "What's wrong?" He rushed over to his girls fearing the worse.

Spike stepped in behind Xander and watched from the door.

"Xander, I am so sorry," Willow cried. "I know I've been a bad friend. I was just too stubborn to say it. To really mean it.

Xander frowned not understanding. "Willow, what's going on?"

Willow looked over at Giles who nodded his head. "I've talked with Giles and we've decided that it would be best if I go to England for a while. There is a coven there that can help me."

"You're leaving?" Xander asked.

"Just for a little bit," Willow said. "I'll be back. Giles is going to come with me for support."

At a loss of words Xander just flopped down on an empty chair.

"I'm glad you decided to accept help with your powers, Red," Spike said. He walked over to Xander and placed a hand on his shoulder. It didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"What's going on here?" Buffy asked looking suspiciously at the two of them.

Xander looked up at Spike. "Um… we don't really know." He decided the truth was the best way to go. "It doesn't matter we have time to figure it out. Right now it's about Willow." He turned to his oldest friend. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Willow nodded her green eyes watered. "Yeah, Xan. It'll be good. I need to learn from mistakes. I can't just keep making excuses for myself.

"When do you guys leave?" Xander asked, a lump formed in his throat.

"Tomorrow night," Giles replied. He was surprised at how well Xander was taking this. Even though he and Willow had been having problems he was sure Xander would object. Instead he was acting like a mature adult. When had that happened?

"I guess no time for a going away party then," Xander joked but he didn't smile.

Buffy pulled her friends into a group hug. Giles joined them. Their little family was separating, but luckily none of them would be alone. "We'll plan a big welcome home party for them. With balloons and streamers and cake."

"I like cake," Willow mumbled into Xander's shoulder making them all laugh. They all pulled away. "Thi8s is for the best. Besides it's not like England doesn't have phones or the internet. We'll be able to talk."

Xander kissed Willow's cheek. "I'm proud of you, Wills."

Willow smiled before walking over to Spike who tensed. She poked him in the chest. "I don't know what's going on with you and Xander but promise me you'll look after him. He has a tendency of getting into trouble, you know."

"I'll look after the whelp," Spike promised.

"Good." Willow then grabbed Spike and hugged him. "And I'm really sorry for what I did to you and Xander."

Spike stood stalk still not sure what to do. Finally he patted her on the back awkwardly. "It hasn't been all bad."

"Come on, Wills I'll help you pack." Buffy took Willow's hand, said good night to the others and led Willow out into the night.

"I think it would be best if we all went home," Giles said as he put his scotch bottle away. "I have some arrangements that still need to be taken care of.

Xander nodded. "Sure, Giles. Take care of her for me."

Giles smiled. "I will. I'll phone you when we get settled."

"Let's go, pet. It's been a long day." Spike put his arm around Xander's shoulder. "You can see Red and the watcher in the morning."

"We could use a ride to the airport," Giles told them.

"I'm all over it," Xander said with a smile glad he could be helpful. "Good night, Giles."


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Everything's Changed 16/?

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Willow has done a spell now Spike and Xander are bound together. What trials will they face?

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #339 from Tamingthemuse- Head Games

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander was starting to wonder if Spike was playing head games with him. It had been almost a month since they had the talk that in all honestly didn't really get them anywhere. Sure there had been a few glances and some touching of an arm or lower back but that was it. Xander had no idea what to do. Was Spike just bored and thought of him as some sort of entertainment?

No that couldn't be it. They'd become friends and for Spike to do something like that. It was too cruel, even for him. So then why hadn't Spike made a move? After all he was the hundred and twenty-five year old vampire! He had more experience out of the two of them!

"Xander!" Buffy called for the third time. Xander had called her up asking if she wanted to go to the Bronze and now he was completely ignoring her. It was downright annoying and just play rude! "If you keep zoning I'm going to leave."

Xander flushed. "Sorry, Buff. I'm just a little preoccupied lately."

"Spike," Buffy guessed. "What's bleach head doing?"

"Nothing, and that's the problem." Xander slumped in his chair. "It's almost been a month and he hasn't even tried anything."

Buffy huffed. "Have you tried making a move?"

"Me?" Xander squeaked. Sure he thought about it but then he'd just laugh it off. Every time he made the first move it would blow up in his face. With Xander's luck he was stutter and stumbled over his words and Spike would think he was a complete moron. "I don't think so."

"Don't be such a wuss. If Spike not making a move is bugging you so much you making the move is the most obvious solution!"

Buffy watched Xander as he processed what she said. Sure at first she didn't really know what to think about Xander getting closer to Spike but when she saw how Spike's eyes would light up when Xander entered the room Buffy knew Spike wasn't messing with her friend.

So why had neither of them made a move? Men were so annoying!

"Xan, I know you and Spike have a long time to have whatever it is between you happen but one of you need to make a move. So put on your big boy underwear and go tall Spike how you feel!" Buffy ordered.

"Big boy underwear?" Xander said with a snort. He saw that she wasn't laughing. "Okay I'll talk to him when I get home."

Talking didn't get there anywhere the last time though. So many Xander would have to try something a little different. An approach that would be more direct. Hopefully Spike wouldn't reject him.

Spike was watching _The Great Escape _when Xander got home. He didn't seem to notice Xander just standing there, staring at him. Only when a commercial came on did Spike turn his head and look at Xander. "You have fun with the slayer, pet?"

Xander's stomach tied into knots whenever Spike called him that. He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out.

A dark eyebrow rose as Spike waited for Xander to answer him. It always shocked him when Xander had nothing to say. Five minutes past and still no answer. "Xander?"

Knowing he couldn't talk Xander took a deep breath and walked determinately over to the couch. He stood in front of Spike blocking his view of the television.

Spike craned his neck to look up at Xander. He opened his mouth to ask what Xander was doing but when he was just about to talk Xander climbed into his lap and pressed his warm luscious lips against his cold ones. His eyes widened but he wrapped his arms around Xander. Fingers wrapped themselves in Spike blonde locks.

Xander peppered Spike's cheek with kisses before he set out to attack his throat. Sucking and nibbling.

A purr escaped Spike's throat. He had no idea what had gotten into Xander but he didn't hate it. "And what's got you all hot and bothered?" His hands cupped Xander's ass pulling him in even closer.

"You," Xander whispered into Spike's ear. "I've been going crazy over you for the last few weeks and you haven't made a move. You could hurt a guy's feelings."

"I know how skittish you humans are," Spike said. He pushed his jean clad cock against Xander's earning him a whimper. "I knew when you were ready you'd come to me. I thought it would take you longer. You keep surprising me, luv."

Xander leaned back. "So now that we're on the same page I think we both know what we need to do." He began prying Spike shirt up over his head.

A grin spread over Spike face. "I do love the way you think." He dove in for another kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Everything's Changed 17/17

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Willow has done a spell now Spike and Xander are bound together. What trials will they face?

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #341 from Tamingthemuse- Mouse

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike had Xander wrapped around him. Their bodies both slicked with sweat. Soft snores came from Xander. Spike's fingers danced over Xander's arm. He couldn't believe he had just fucked Xander. He made a face for some reason he didn't like to think that was all he and Xander had done. To him it was more and Spike would like to believe it was more for Xander as well. He kissed Xander's forehead.

Xander snored, kissed Spike's chest and before rolling over mumbled, "Love you."

If Spike could breathe his breath would have caught in his throat. "I love you too, Xan," Spike whispered. Suddenly he became flush and it was almost as if his temperature was rising. Which was impossible. Not wanting to disturb Xander, Spike left the bed and bedroom as quiet as a mouse and made his way to the living room.

The living room was quiet and dark from the blackout drapes. Spike walked over to the window and pulled the drapes open. There was a pink hue over Sunnydale. Sunrise was maybe ten minutes away.

Spike remembered William's last sunrise. He couldn't sleep because he was so excited to see Cecily that night. As quietly as he could William left his room and snuck outside. Spike remembered a stone bench in the garden where he would sit and write for hours. That was where William went that morning. It was the best view on their property. William had sat there for hours until his mother came out ordering him to come in and have some breakfast.

Shaking himself from memories of his old life Spike realized that the sun was rising quickly now. He wanted to close the drapes but found himself unable to. All he could do was stand there and watch. Fear crashed over Spike. He was going to die. Not only that but he was going to take Xander with him. Xander who he just found. He opened his mouth to yell for Xander, but his voice was gone.

The only thing Spike could do was shut his eyes tightly and wait for his demise. The image of Xander danced in his head. Spike flinched when the heat of the sun touched his skin. It was warm and it actually felt nice. Wait a minute. Spike's eyes popped open. He wasn't burning. Squinting Spike stared out at the harsh light. He wasn't burning. Suddenly Spike let out a whoop. He wasn't burning! "Xander! Xander, wake up!" Spike tossed his arms straight out his head tilted backwards.

Xander scrambled out of bed in the buff. "Spike, what is… it?" His mouth fell open from the sight before him. "Spike?"

Spike spun around. "I'm not burning!"

It took Xander a minute to process what was going on then it clicked. "You got the sun."

"I got the sun!" Spike whooped again before he bounded over to Xander, picked him up and swung him around.

Xander laughed and hung on tight. When Spike finally set him down he kept a hold of Spike slightly dizzy. "I guess we'll be hitting the beach."

Going to the beach was such a domestic thing but to Spike it sounded amazing. He walked back over to the window and placed his hand on the warming glass.

Xander walked up behind him, wrapped his arms around Spike and stared out at the beautiful morning. "So was all the crap you went through worth it to get this?"

"The sun and so much more," Spike replied. He turned around and kissed Xander.

The End


End file.
